deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki
|japanese_name= たまき (Tamaki) |image1= Tamaki_DOAXVV.png |caption1= Tamaki in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Tamaki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= JapaneseHer nationality is implied through her name being written in Hiragana. |date_of_birth= August 19 |age= 22File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg |status= Alive |blood_type= B |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 169 cm (5'6") |weight= |measurements= B84 W54 H87 cm |eye_color= Pale green |hair_color= Turquoise with a strand of red |occupations= Fashion designer |hobbies= Bouldering Yoga Bar hopping |food_and_drink= Macarons Carbonated water Liquor |color= Turquoise blue |japanese= Saori Onishi }}Tamaki is a young woman who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the April 12, 2018 update. Character Appearance Tamaki has pale green eyes and chin length turquoise hair with a strand of red hair. She also has a slight beauty spot near her right eye. Personality She is noted to have an older sister-like demeanor, and loves to drink. Her sisterly demeanor was such that several of the girls even referred to her by pronouns befitting a female sibling. She also has a tendency to grope other females to get a gauge for breast measurements, which often left the girls disturbed. Her tendency to grope the other girls was well-known enough that Momiji while doing a round of Suikawari and thus was otherwise blind due to the blindfold deduced who had been nearby due to Tamaki groping her. Ironically, she herself does not like being groped, with Luna doing that to her as payback for an earlier groping. Owing to her more alcoholic personality, she sometimes gets drunk, causing her to once drag the owner onto the bed to keep her company, at least until she passed out, and has been known to pass out on the beach while drunk. On Valentine's Day while planning on making chocolate for the Owner, she also suggested making chocolate liqueur, although Hitomi shot down that idea. Etymology Relationships Honoka Unlike her friend Marie Rose, Honoka was a bit more friendly with Tamaki, although she was initially terrified when Tamaki groped her. Marie Rose Marie Rose largely was distrusting of Tamaki, which is heavily implied to be due to Tamaki's more lewd actions to the girls. She once warned her friend Honoka about Tamaki being "weird" (implied to be related to Tamaki's obsession with fondling breasts), and Helena apparently was aware of Marie Rose's distrust of Tamaki, as she warned her that Marie Rose probably would scold Tamaki if she came close. As such, she also was reluctant to wear anything Tamaki supplied to her unless it was mandated by the Owner. She also admitted that she found Tamaki suspicious whenever she laughs. Nyotengu She is willing to work with Nyotengu as part of assignments if such is mandated, and they shared a bit of a friendly rivalry, especially regarding the Owner. She also had a discussion with Nyotengu regarding how similar humans and Tengu were (or, rather, how similar she and Nyotengu were). Hitomi Tamaki alongside Nagisa helped prepare Oneshi (New Year's Meals in Japan) at Hitomi's request, although Tamaki's suggestions had slightly irritated Hitomi. She also wasn't particularly fond of Tamaki's single-minded thoughts about alcoholic beverages, as evidenced by her complaint to Tamaki when the latter suggested giving chocolate liqueur to the Owner for valentine's day. Ayane Although Ayane and Tamaki have yet to directly interact, Tamaki was at least familiar with Ayane and her familial relationship to Kasumi, as after the events of the First Anniversary, she reassured Kasumi that, even though Ayane doesn't communicate it much, she does indeed care for her half-sister. Kokoro Unlike her friend Misaki initially, Kokoro didn't mind Tamaki too much when meeting her, freely allowing her to supply an outfit, although she was nonetheless somewhat wary of her lewd actions. Kokoro also was somewhat embarrassed when Tamaki attempted to tighten her Anniversary dress in front of Helena. Momiji Tamaki and Momiji briefly befriended each other largely due to their common high regard for Helena. However, Momiji eventually became a bit more nervous about Tamaki after an incident where Tamaki not only photographed her, but also tore her dress during an implied groping attempt. Helena Tamaki seems to have quite a bit of respect for Helena, even going as far as to refer to her by the honorific of "Sama". Helena on her part treated her in a more civil manner, and also directed the Owner to the beach where she suspected that Tamaki was passed out drunk from the Hanami Party the previous night. Kasumi Unlike Momiji, Kasumi didn't mind Tamaki too much, and was even slightly amused by Tamaki's personality. She also had some fondness for Tamaki, likening her to a sister. Misaki Tamaki's first meeting with Misaki was best described as awkward, as she constantly photographed a reluctant Misaki via her cell phone, and eventually got too close to her for comfort while making extremely suggestive comments to her, causing Misaki to flee while screaming for the Owner. It was largely because of this incident that Misaki was very wary around Tamaki during the Hanami festival, although she eventually became a bit more tolerant around her, even referring to Tamaki with the honorific of "nee" (姉). Tamaki also worked with Misaki regarding helming a first-time rock-climbing festival (although after Tamaki proved to be a bit too encouraging for Misaki, she ultimately forced Tamaki to climb and implied she might get the other girls to see her in humiliation as revenge). She also planned with her the Christmas event as well as the melting heart Valentine's Day event, although the former had her being suspicious that Tamaki was planning "weird" stuff for Christmas, and the latter had Misaki initially intending to keep her preparing chocolate for the Owner on Valentine's Day a secret, although Tamaki and Hitomi pretty much spoiled the surprise (and also implied that Tamaki may be a bit of a rival regarding giving the chocolate under her breath). Luna Similar to the other girls, Luna got disturbed by Tamaki groping her, although to a far lesser extent. She eventually exacted a bit of payback by groping Tamaki in turn. Leifang Although the two have yet to directly interact on-screen in Xtreme Venus Vacation, Leifang and Tamaki are familiar with each other, with Leifang in particular accepting a particularly revealing wardrobe as a condition for helping Misaki with "special training" to get over her insecurities, much to Misaki's chagrin. Fiona Nagisa She and Nagisa met when the latter reluctantly accepted the Owner's request to helm a festival. Tamaki was apparently familiar with Nagisa prior to meeting her (presumably being told about her by Misaki), and takes an instant liking to her, although Nagisa is left awkward at the attention Tamaki gave her. She also worked with her and Hitomi at the latter's request to prepare Oneshi (New Year's meals). Owner She is shown to be very flirty with the Owner, having an apparent infatuation with him. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Her name, appearance, her hairstyle and it's color, beauty mark, and drinking traits are similar to the iDOLM@STER character, Kaede Takagaki. **A fun fact that Tamaki resembles Kaede from the game and TV series iDOLM@STER, while Honoka resembles and also shares the same name as Honoka Kousaka from Love Live! a rival series to the former. *Tamaki is the fourth female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series, after Luna, Misaki, and Lisa Hamilton. *Tamaki is currently the second oldest standard human female in Xtreme 3, with only Helena being older (Nyotengu doesn't count due to her not being a human). **On a similar note, she is one of only two Xtreme Venus Vacation add-on/original characters to not be 18 years old (the only other being Nagisa, not counting Leifang). *She's the first character to interact with someone besides the owner in her character episodes (specifically, she interacted with Misaki in her first character episode), which would later be repeated with Nagisa (who also interacted with Misaki). Coincidentally, both are also older Japanese females who have been mentioned to be akin to a sister, although while Tamaki only behaved like an older sister, Nagisa is Misaki's biological older sister. *In most episodes focusing on her, the titles end with a heart symbol. *Although her Famitsu bio initially reported that her birthday was on August 22,File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg it was later revealed that her birthday was actually on August 19. *According to the girl order in the game code, Tamaki is identified as "TAM".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, before she acted as a fashion designer, she was a former swimsuit model, and she implied that she changed careers because swimsuits were an experience for both professions. *Tamaki had a costume based on Mona from the Destiny Child series, as part of a collaboration between that game and Xtreme Venus Vacation. In-universe, she got the inspiration for the costumes based on an otherwise broken TV set mysteriously turning on to a late-night show called Channel Evil. **On a similar note, several of the event SSR outfits released after Tamaki's release are either stated or otherwise strongly implied to have been brainstormed by Tamaki. *As of Nagisa's debut, not counting the girls from Xtreme 3, Tamaki is the only Japanese character in Xtreme Venus Vacation who is not related to Misaki. *Tamaki is the tallest of the girls originating in Xtreme Venus Vacation. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters